


Aftermath

by petite_lilmiss



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Romance, i think hehe, why is tagging so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petite_lilmiss/pseuds/petite_lilmiss
Summary: Ruki made a mistake, so he's trying to make up for it.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set after the release of the Oh-Eh-Oh MV (short ver), and they live in their current dorm. Don't worry, the kids appear only at the end lol

A slim figure stood outside a door, clutching a first aid kit to his chest. He was in a loose shirt and a pair of black sweats, short brown hair damp from a recent shower. Those effectively hid the consequences of earlier's incident, but he still felt the twinge now and then. He had been standing there for a few minutes already, gnawing on his lower lip and debating whether he should or not.

However, it was the audible curse that came from the other side of the door that snapped him out of his thoughts, head looking up and eyes straying towards the direction of the sound. That rarely happened since the person he was going to check up on doesn't really like using those words. He felt his chest tightened, and maybe he was a little scared. He, after all, made a grave mistake.

When he heard another curse, though, he mentally slapped and reminded himself that he should take responsibility. He was the eldest in the group awhile ago, before the others had come. And he let the younger guys get into trouble that could've been prevented if he had been more logical.

C'mon, Ruki. He thought. Just own up to it. He'll get mad for sure, but at least, you did your part... Right?

He let out a heavy sigh before lifting a hand and tentatively knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" A deep voice snapped from inside, making him wince.

"It's me." He replied hesitantly, knowing the other would recognize immediately. "Can I come in?"

"Go back to your room, Ruki." The other curtly said, causing him to feel disappointed and look down at the kit he held. "I'm not in the mood."

"Sho," he called out softly. "Please."

"Just go back," Sho barked, almost startling him. "I can't deal with you right now."

Ruki pouted, thin lips curving almost petulantly. Okay, he made a mistake, but Sho didn't have to treat him this way. He was already being nice and trying to make up for it. With a determined breath, he held the doorknob. "I'm coming in."

It was probably a blessing that Sho always kept his door unlocked, ready for the other guys to just come in and bother him. But Ruki had a moment of reluctance when he opened it and encountered a figure towering over him.

Sho isn't even that taller than him. He has an advantage of probably a few inches over Ruki. But he has a broader frame, bigger muscles, and wider shoulders, giving the illusion that he's a head above him. 

And when Ruki was faced with that, given the situation they were in, he felt a little intimidated. And maybe just a little more attracted.

He gazed at Sho, matching the steely look the other was sending him. Sho had yet to change out of his outfit from earlier. The black wifebeater and black jeans had seen better days, especially after what happened. His white button-down and black jacket were in a similar state, too. But surprisingly, the silver necklaces around his neck, with one having a black pendant, remained unscathed. He recalled having given the pendant one as a birthday gift.

As they had a staring match, Ruki had enough wits to check on him. There were several cuts and bruises on the other, scattered on his face and arms. A particular mark stood out on Sho's cheek, forming in ugly colors, and it needed attention. Ruki guessed there were more hiding beneath those clothes, but he didn't have the will and strength to overpower Sho just to find out. What he saw was enough to make him even more worried.

"What did I say?" Sho quietly asked, a stark difference from minutes ago. His lips had suffered wounds, too, and Ruki was itching to check on them.

He tightened his hold on the kit to stop himself. "You need my help." He pointed out.

Sho scoffed, shooting Ruki a look that made him feel ashamed. "Oh, so it's the other way around now? Just go back, Ruki." He spun around and stalked off further in his room, running a hand through his hair.

Only then did Ruki see the damage. Sho's hands had suffered more wounds than any other parts of his body. His big hands, always so gentle and careful when handling things and touching people, were of various dark shades, some dried blood. His knuckles were probably the worst, and Ruki remembered the way Sho didn't hesitate earlier.

He felt even more guilty then. Because if he hadn't let the other guys do what they wanted out of a whim, Sho wouldn't have been placed in that situation. He wouldn't have been forced to use those hands to get him and the others back, to prove a point and protect them. Ruki felt even sicker in his stomach.

This was his fault.

He watched as Sho fell on his bed, groaning and hissing in pain as he moved onto his back. That was enough to confirm that there were more injuries that he was hiding, refusing to show them while Ruki was there.

Well, he ain't leaving.

Ruki shut the door, locking it just in case someone decides to barge in and aggravate the already tense situation. Well, he knew the other guys were resting now; he checked up on them before going to Sho's room.

Then he walked inside, eyeing the mess that Sho did. His discarded clothes were on the floor, along with the other accessories he had been wearing. There was another first aid kit, things scattered on a low table, but it didn't seem like Sho used anything. That meant he hadn't treated his wounds yet.

Ruki crossed over and settled on the floor, near where Sho's bruised right hand hanged on the edge of the bed. Sho had thrown an arm over his eyes, probably taking a moment to rest.

But he had enough energy to snatch his hand when Ruki tried to hold it. "Why are you still here?" Sho hissed.

"I'm not leaving." Ruki firmly stated before grabbing it again.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when the other didn't fight him off. He held Sho's hand in both of his, checking his injuries. They were mostly small cuts, nothing that needed stitching. But his knuckles were badly discolored from forming bruises. 

Ruki's eyes trailed along Sho's arm. There were longer cuts and more bruises, but none would have to force him to bring the other to the hospital. Not that Sho would easily let him anyway.

"Have you washed these?" He quietly asked as he searched for the saline solution in the kit, one hand holding Sho's.

"What do you think I was doing?" The other retorted.

So hard-headed, Ruki thought as he soaked a small piece of cloth in the solution. Then he got busy tending to Sho's wounds.

The other was silent the whole time, except for the little grunts and hisses he'd make whenever Ruki cleaned a wound a little too well or prodded on a bruise to check. He didn't move from his spot on the bed, refusing to look at Ruki.

Ruki didn't care, though, because he had his mind set on taking care of what needed to be tended. After Sho's hand that he confirmed had no broken bones (just really bruised skin), he moved towards the arm. He had to kneel up because of Sho's position, but he wasn't complaining. He endured the ache on his knees if that meant treating Sho's injuries well.

However, Sho staying motionless proved to be a hindrance. Ruki had to deal with his other arm and face, and he wouldn't be able to if Sho remained like that.

Ruki stared at the unmoving figure. "Sho."

The other grunted, still not lifting his arm. Ruki rolled his eyes. "You need to sit up. I can't do your other arm this way."

"I can do it myself later," Sho argued without looking.

Ruki frowned at this display of stubbornness. He fisted a hand on the black wifebeater, unceremoniously pulling at it. "Come on. Just get up, you baby."

The name-calling was enough to piss Sho off, making him snarl and push himself up. It was effective, though, as he came nearly face-to-face with Ruki. The smaller guy smiled a little before moving on the bed, beside Sho's arm that he needed to take care of.

His left one was in a similar state as the right, with more bruises than cuts. Ruki went through the same motion, cleaning and treating them systematically. Sho was staring somewhere in front of him as Ruki focused on his task, working his way up.

Then he noticed something on Sho's wifebeater, right on the left side of his waist. The cloth looked darker than the rest, considering it was already black. When Ruki took it between his fingers, Sho winced and flinched away from him, alarming him. The fabric had been torn, and he caught sight of a gash on Sho's torso.

Ruki instantly clamped on his need to panic, reaching to lift Sho's top. "Sho, we have to—"

The other shifted away, glaring at him. "No."

"But—!"

"I said no." Sho shot up to his feet, preparing to escape.

But Ruki caught his wrist, carefully avoiding any wound or mark, and prevented him from walking away. "Okay." He relented, much to his dismay. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince Sho. "But let me deal with it. Please."

The other looked at him, eyes hard and angry. Ruki had to meet them steadily with his own. If he even showed a sign of reluctance, Sho might refuse, and he'd close off on him. Ruki couldn't afford that.

Thankfully, the taller guy must not have been in the mood to fight because he exhaled heavily before lifting the side of his top.

Ruki stopped breathing for a moment as he stared at the wound that decorated Sho's skin. It was a diagonal slash downwards, probably the length of Ruki's hand. It looked free from blood and debris, though, telling him Sho had taken care of it first. No wonder he was cursing a while ago.

"Still hurts?" Ruki asked as he gingerly touched it with his fingertips, heart tripping at what could have done it.

Sho flinched when Ruki pressed on the side to see if it bleeds. "A bit." He mumbled as a line of red appeared on the open wound.

Ruki used a clean cloth and the solution to tend to it quickly. It seemed shallow, forgoing the need to be stitched, and he was relieved at that. He'd have to fight for a tooth and a hand to convince Sho to visit a hospital if he needed to have it closed.

Ruki covered it with a gauze pad, carefully smoothing it over Sho's side. Then he laid a hand on it, trying to calm the inner storm he suddenly felt. "How did this happen?"

Sho shrugged, staring somewhere else but at him. "Someone had a pocket knife and aimed at Junki," he said listlessly, referring to one of their friends who had joined Sho in rescuing Ruki and the others. "I got in the way in time."

And yet, you're the one who's hurt. Ruki thought grimly.

"You thought it was a good idea to use yourself as a shield?" He asked, words carefully leaving his mouth unless he sounds too accusatory.

"Junki would not be around if I hadn't," Sho answered, voice becoming tight and low. He aimed narrowed eyes at the smaller guy, but Ruki wasn't scared anymore. "Don't question what I should have done."

"How about you think of yourself more?" Ruki snapped, getting up to his feet. "What if the guy had a perfect shot, and that isn't just some graze on your side? What would you do then, Sho? Still get in the way?"

"Yes!" Sho shouted, startling Ruki. He had never seen the other look so livid that it was taking all of Sho's control not to do anything. Ruki can see the struggle by the way Sho stood, body rigid and hands fisted on his sides. If looks could kill, Ruki wouldn't be standing there anymore.

"I decided to shield Junki, so don't come at me for protecting him." The taller guy snarled at him. "What about you, Ruki? Did you think of protecting the others when you let them taunt a bunch of thugs?"

Sho is a gentle person, even with his words. He always takes the time to state things clearly and kindly so that no one would think he's saying rude or nasty things about them. Ruki didn't think he was capable of using words to hurt someone.

Until then.

He stared up at the other, a whirlwind of emotions gripping him by the throat. He didn't know whether to shout, cry, or punch Sho for what he said. But he couldn't deny that the other was right. He was to blame because he didn't tell their friends off when they wanted to challenge these thugs who were beating students up. He didn't stop them when they tried to show off, even going along with them when it seemed a little risky. In the end, they got caught and beaten up before Sho and Junki came to their aid.

What an idiot.

Ruki tore his eyes away from the other, feeling the need to vomit the bitterness and pain. "I made a mistake." He mumbled, bending down to gather his stuff. His hands were shaking. Could Sho see them? 

"I came here to say sorry because I got you into trouble, too." He added quietly, shutting the kit. He sounded dead to his own ears. "I'm sorry. I should have known better."

Without looking at Sho anymore, Ruki picked up the kit and made his way to the door. Sho's room is always welcoming to them. He never complains, even though a lot of them will just arrive without informing him ahead. But at that moment, Ruki had never felt so out of place, unwanted and ashamed. He reached for the door, wondering if he should find another place to stay for the night.

A growl came from behind him before the doorknob slipped out of his grip, door slamming so suddenly. He whirled around, eyes wide and alarmed, as Sho stood over him, breathing heavily. Ruki took a step back, the other following suit. It was almost threatening in nature, and he wondered if Sho was capable of hurting him physically, too. He deserves it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't frighten him.

When he found himself flat against the door, staring up in confusion and disbelief, Sho was all up in his space. Despite the volatile atmosphere, Ruki could feel the other's body pressed on his, and it did things to his heart and libido.

"Sho—"

"After barging in," the other interrupted, glaring at him. "You gonna leave just like that?"

"I..." Ruki licked his dry lips, seemingly dealing with a parched throat. "You wanted me to leave."

"Damn right." Sho snapped, making Ruki flinch against him. He laid his hands on the door, trapping Ruki even further. "You forced your way in here. Why are you suddenly following what I said then?"

His breath hitched, body going tense when Sho stepped closer and rid of what little space there was between them. He was aware of every point in his body that was molded on Sho's front. His free but shaking hand shot up to clutch Sho's uninjured side. "Sho, wait—"

But the taller guy had a different idea. He moved in and pressed his lips firmly on Ruki's, taking whatever he was supposed to say. Ruki had half a mind to complain, to push the other away because Sho wasn't supposed to do this. Not with him.

But the other bit down on his lip with little care, making him gasp in shock at the flash of pain, and Sho took this chance to dive in more deeply. Ruki's eyes fluttered close as his heart raced, thudding hard and loud in his chest. The kit fell from his grip, scattering the contents on the floor, as he reached up to curve both hands on Sho's nape. He kissed back with the same demanding hunger, arching up to the muscular frame that held him.

Ruki had always known it was troublesome to be attracted to someone like Sho. The taller guy is nice and friendly to everyone, and he has a lot of admirers, some Ruki knew he couldn't compete with at all. That was what led him to decide that he wouldn't bother with what he felt. It was easier to stay friends than to be something else, anyway, right?

So why did it feel like he didn't want Sho to stop kissing him?

Ruki moaned when Sho shifted closer, pushing him back on the wooden door, and ran his big hands on Ruki's sides. The latter felt a little feverish at the touch, trembling as if he couldn't handle what was happening between them. Was this real? Was Sho feeling the same way for him?

Before he could find the answer in Sho's lips, the taller guy pulled away. Ruki nearly followed to keep on kissing, but he saw the look Sho was giving him. It felt intense and hypnotizing. But he could see something else in those deep-set eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Sho said this in a furious whisper. Ruki thought the question was for Sho because he made the first move, but the other meant something else. 

He frowned, moving his hands to rest on Sho's shoulders. "I... they wanted to have fun. I thought as long as we didn't go overboard..." He trailed off, eyes dropping to stare past Sho's shoulder. "I was wrong."

"You could've gotten hurt more than what you went through."

Ruki glanced up at him, feeling remorseful. "I know. I got that."

Sho exhaled slowly as he gazed at him, his exasperation evident. "Don't do it again. You hear me?" He sounded much calmer.

Ruki nodded, maybe a bit too eagerly. It seemed like he was being forgiven for his actions, even though he thinks Sho is just nice to him again. Or maybe because they were in this compromising position.

Sho lifted a hand to caress Ruki's cheek, sending butterflies in the latter's stomach. "Where are you hurt?" He asked, voice having gone down a notch.

"Mostly bruises here," Ruki gestured at his torso. "They didn't want to—"

"Scar your pretty face, I know." Sho continued, lips thinning after he said it. "I heard." His eyes roamed around as if to take in how Ruki look. It was taking a lot in the smaller guy not to redden at the attention he was getting. This was unusual, and it was making his heart unsteady. "How considerate of them, even though they still hurt you."

"I'm okay," Ruki piped up, earning Sho's gaze again. "I swear."

The side of Sho's lips lifted a little. Was that a smile? "Well, tell me if I hurt you, though."

What? "Sho—"

His breath caught in his throat when Sho easily lifted him, Ruki's arms and legs latching around him. His heart couldn't seem to rest, slamming hard in his chest, as something heated took over his lower belly. Ruki wanted to ask what was on Sho's mind, why he was doing this, but when Sho leaned in for another kiss, he thought it didn't matter anymore. He just wanted Sho at this point.

He fell into it, responding with as much fervor as Sho brought them back further in his room. He could hear the other kicking stuff out of the way as he walked back to what Ruki assumed was the bed. When Sho settled them down on the mattress, Ruki believed that he might be dreaming already.

"Tell me to stop," Sho softly whispered when he parted, gazing down at Ruki, eyes dark and serious. He seemed so huge as he hovered above the latter, broad frame covering him so easily. "Tell me to stop, and I will."

Could he be hallucinating? Ruki only wanted to check on Sho because he was the last one and Ruki had felt guilty for getting everyone in trouble. How did it end up this way? He wasn't complaining, but the possibilities made him want more. More of Sho and more of what could happen.

"Do you... do you want to stop?" He reluctantly asked, reaching up to lay his hands on Sho's torso. He was surprised to find the other's heart (was that it?) beating as hard as his. "Sho?"

The other flashed him a small smile, a far cry from his angry demeanor earlier. This was the Sho that Ruki knows. The one who he sees and admires every day. He watched as the other took his hand and placed a kiss on his palm, warming him up in a way that nothing has ever done before. "Honestly, no. I don't want to stop."

"Then, don't."

Ruki held him by the shirtfront and dragged him down, desire running feverishly in his veins. He heard Sho's tiny sound of surprise before their mouths are on each other's again, taking and giving so eagerly.

Their breathing turned heavy and hot as hands roamed and explored what were once uncharted territories. Ruki made a small noise in the back of his throat when Sho slid his hands inside his shirt, careful but curious. He felt how gentle the other moved them on his torso, touching but not pressing hard in case there were bruises in the way. He felt the anticipation, though, as roughened fingertips from hours of exercising and playing the guitar slid so slowly over his skin, feeling as much as Sho could.

Ruki's hands slid into Sho's hair just as the other's fingers found what they have been looking for. Ruki let out a moan, easily swallowed by Sho, as fingers toyed and flicked his nipples. He didn't think he was sensitive there, aware of what his body wanted, not until Sho had his way with them. He gripped the other's locks tightly, biting his lips when Sho teased a little too hard.

"Stop it," Ruki hissed, surprised to find his voice deep, a little desperate and a lot aroused, him tugging on the other's locks.

Sho chuckled, thumbs rubbing on him. "Don't like it?"

"Just—" 

Ruki reached back and tugged on the taller guy's wifebeater. He pulled on it until Sho had to take out his hands to slide the clothing off. For the many times he'd seen Sho topless, he could barely hold himself back from salivating at the sight that met him then.

He knew Sho religiously works out to maintain his huge physique, but seeing it right before him, toned and tough, made him feel a lot of things. Sho didn't realize the effect he had because he closed in on Ruki right away. But the latter was aware enough to tilt his head and make the former preoccupied with his neck. He wanted a moment to admire this god before him.

He ran his hands over Sho's back, taking in how his fingers went over ridges and dips. With Sho moving against him, his muscles were also moving along. Ruki bit down on his lip as he laid his hands flat and ran them down on Sho's back just to feel those hard muscles under his palms. 

Then he heard the other chuckling against his throat before Sho lifted his head with a smirk. "Enjoying?" He teased.

Ruki frowned at him before surging up to capture those thick lips, renewed energy making him hungry. Sho backed up, bringing him along easily, until he was seated on the taller guy's lap, their fronts pressed on each other. Sho slid his hands around, holding him in place. Ruki could feel the heat coming from the other, on his palms, on his torso, from his kisses. He sighed, locking his arms tightly around Sho, not wanting to let go or stop.

But air was a necessity, so they had to break apart eventually. Sho wasn't pausing, though. He left a kiss on the corner of Ruki's mouth before trailing back down on his throat. The latter let out an exhale, hanging on to Sho as the other nipped and sucked on his skin. Ruki tilted his head again, exposing more of his neck and allowing Sho to do what he wants.

Ruki got drunk on the feeling of the other's lips, teeth, and tongue on his neck, nipping, laving, and marking him. On other days, he'd probably complain about leaving anything on his skin. But this was Sho, and he wanted anything that Sho can give.

"Ruki."

He tugged off his shirt when Sho lifted it a little. He tossed it aside before he was pulled down by the nape. He whined when the clash of lips hurt a little but adjusted quickly when Sho shifted him closer. He shivered at the feeling of Sho's skin against his, warmer than when he'd touch him through his clothes. He ached for more as Sho kissed him, in control but malleable enough for him.

He was forced to stop, though, when his leg accidentally pressed on Sho's injured side. The other had grunted in pain, and Ruki couldn't ignore it. He pulled away, loosening his legs around Sho.

He looked down, checking the gauze for any trace of bleeding. "Sho, maybe we should—"

"No."

Ruki glanced at him, surprised at the quick but curt reply from the other. 

Sho must have realized what he did because he sighed, a hand frustratedly rubbing his eyes. "Okay, if you want to—"

Ruki grabbed his shoulder when Sho tried to get up. "‘Change position’ was what I was going to say." He stated quietly, meeting the other's eyes.

Various emotions flashed on Sho's face before he chuckled, catching himself while he ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you might..."

Shifting his leg away from Sho's side, Ruki slid his arms around him before kissing his cheek. The gesture made Sho exhale softly, warm breath brushing Ruki's skin. Then Ruki moved down, mouth finding purchase on Sho's neck. He felt the other swallow thickly, Adam's apple bobbing up and down, when he bit on his skin and sucked on it.

Maybe he was possessive. He didn't know where this was gonna lead after. But if he has to show that even for one night, he had Sho for himself, then he'll take it. At this thought, he left a rather obvious mark on the other's throat. Something he ran his thumb over when he leaned back to admire it for a moment.

"You can leave more of that if you want."

Ruki's eyes flicked up at Sho's, noticing the slight smug look in them. "Maybe I will." He bit back before he captured that sinful mouth again.

It didn't take long for them to reach for their remaining clothes, stripping and kicking them away. As air hit his naked back, goosebumps rising, a part in Ruki was threatening to search for cover. Compared to Sho, he wasn't that toned. Leaning more on the skinny side, he had issues in gaining weight.

But when the other ran down his huge hands on his back, moaning and squeezing his ass when he reached them, Ruki decided it wasn't worth the hassle. His confidence flared as Sho seemed to grow more aggressive with every rub and massage he did on Ruki's behind. Maybe he had something worthy enough for Sho to like.

He shifted above the other, aware that he was half-hard just from all the making out they were doing. Can't be helped if Sho is talented with that tongue of his. Plus, just the sight of the taller guy like this, willing to give up control, was making Ruki ache for more.

Sho must have sensed something because he parted their lips but stayed close. "What do you want to do?" He asked softly, eyes steadily meeting his.

Ruki took this moment to look down and check. Near his was Sho's length, in a similar half-hard state that was just waiting for something more. But seeing as how different the other guy was, he'd always wondered about this moment, not expecting he'd actually get here.

"I wanna ride you," Ruki stated with finality, looking back and seeing the mild surprise on Sho's face. "I can do that, right?"

The other nodded, laughing while he brushed back and tucked Ruki's hair behind his ear. "Of course. Anything you want."

"Prep me?"

Sho nodded before gesturing at one corner of the bed, just by their feet. "There's a tube under the mattress."

Ruki's brow rose at hearing that. He moved off the other to check between the mattress and the bed frame. Indeed, there was a slim tube hidden. As he took it out, he shot Sho a look. "Why do you have it there?" He asked as he crawled back to sit on Sho's lap again.

The taller guy chuckled, taking it from him. "It's accessible when I need it."

That intrigued him. "Sho-kun—"

"Shush, love."

Ruki watched as Sho opened the inconspicuous tube and squeezed out a dollop of clear gel. His eyes shifted to the other's when the hand went around his hip, steeling himself. But he still made a sound when Sho tried to push a fingertip in. Ruki dropped his forehead on Sho's shoulder, breathing getting heavier. He spread his legs more as the taller guy did his best to ease the pain of being prepared, using more of that gel. How can his fingers create so many feelings?

The stretch soon gave way to a tolerable ache, but Ruki felt that something was missing. It wasn't enough that they were halfway in. With three fingers in, he attempted to push back against Sho's hand.

And hit the jackpot. A long-suffering moan escaped him when Sho's fingertips brushed against something inside that sent electricity shooting through his veins and white lights bursting in behind his eyelids. 

Sho must have realized it as well because his free arm was suddenly around Ruki's waist, gripping firmly. With precise strokes, Sho ignited spark after spark that made Ruki lose himself a little, gripping the sheets as if he could tear them. He felt himself growing harder and leaking more with every stroke. He wanted to drive himself onto those fingers, but Sho was holding him back.

Out of desperation, Ruki reached between them and wrapped his hand around both his and Sho's length. It caught the other by surprise, making him hiss in a warning. Ruki could barely hold both, but he wasn't about to give up on it.

Moving as much as Sho's hold would let him, he pumped his hips to rub them together in his hand. With Sho's fingers deep in him and the other holding his waist, the taller guy had no choice but to let Ruki do what he wants. At least, for now.

Driving his hips also meant making those fingers brush against his prostate, and Ruki was near the end of his control with everything that he was experiencing. It felt he was heating up enough to burst any moment, each sensation giving way to something more potent. He pressed his face in Sho's throat, breathing hard and taking in the other's scent. He can get addicted to this.

It was almost too much, with Sho's length hard and slick against his and his fingers buried deep in him. Ruki could feel a familiar itch gathering in his lower belly, making him speed up a little.

But Sho had a different idea.

With a growl, he flipped them over, pulling out his fingers and Ruki losing his grip. The latter whined at the loss of everything, panting and staring up at the other.

"You're gonna end it too soon," Sho complained, slotting himself in between Ruki's trembling legs.

Ruki could see him positioning himself. "You're gonna hurt yourself." He pointed out but lost the will to nag when Sho pushed in. He bit down on his lip, eyes shutting and body arching off the bed to ease the pain. He had to focus on the pleasure, fingers digging in the other's arms.

It took Sho a few (long) seconds and a lot of his control and patience to fully fit himself inside. Ruki felt like he was being stretched to his limit, and the sensation was something else. It was like being split into two. But he wasn't gonna complain. Not when he could see how this was affecting Sho, too.

The other rested his forehead on Ruki's shoulder once he stopped moving. Ruki could feel him throbbing inside, and something about that, how he could feel the other's desire for him, pleased him. He squirmed a little, squeezing around Sho, and earned an almost pained grunt.

"Don't... don't tease me." Sho breathed, lifting himself off. He was sweating bullets, and Ruki could see how dark his eyes have become.

"I was supposed to ride you." He whined, wrapping his legs around Sho's hips. He was wary of hitting the other's wound, keeping the leg on that side loose.

Sho bent down and brushed his lips on his. "Next time, sweetheart." Ruki almost combusted at the nickname and the promise of more.

When Sho shifted, taking him into his arms, and captured his mouth for another breath-taking kiss, Ruki wondered if he was still dreaming.

With Sho's hips moving, steadily driving himself inside, Ruki felt his heart thicken with emotions. Affection, need, hunger, fondness. They were in such crazy circumstances that he'd wonder if Sho had mistaken him or this for something else. Or maybe he was back in his room, pining for the other but still too scared to come clean. It wouldn't be far off if he were dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time; who knows how many wet dreams he had, starring with this tall guy with an incredible physique.

But when they parted, and Sho said his name in that gentle and caring tone of his, Ruki could almost hope for it. That Sho sees him, not just for the idiot that he is, or the long-time friend who has always been there for him. As the one who'd always love and take care of him, no matter what happens.

Sho picked up his pace just as Ruki felt that telltale sensation in him. He carded his fingers in Sho's hair and pulled him down for another kiss. They swallowed whatever sounds came from the other, bodies moving in sync and chasing the edge. The heat was overwhelming as they broke apart, panting in each other's mouths. Sho's hips slapped almost obscenely on Ruki's ass as he wrapped his hand around Ruki's length to stroke him at the same pace.

It caught them by surprise, Ruki losing it in between them, painting their stomachs white, and Sho spilling mid-thrust, deep inside him. They struggled to breathe as they rode it as much as they could, bodies flushed against each other.

Ruki caught himself just in time to catch Sho falling on him. He slid his arms around the muscular body, kissing a sweaty shoulder. Sho tried to run after his breaths, exhaling warm air on Ruki's neck and looping his arms around the smaller frame.

"We need to clean up." The taller mumbled, sounding weak but satisfied on his shoulder. Ruki ended up laughing at that.

* * *

Ruki woke up to a warm and toasty bedmate, snuggling underneath the toned arm around him. The sun had yet to stream in the room, signaling that it wasn't time to get up. His mind was still foggy with sleep, unable to comprehend or think of anything else beyond what was before him. He just wanted to sleep held by Sho.

It took Ruki a few seconds to realize that it didn't seem like morning yet because sunlight was being blocked above them. He yelped and dove underneath the sheets when he recognized the intruders, effectively waking Sho up in the process.

"What? What? What happened?" Sho blearily asked, forcing his eyes open as he lifted himself on his elbow. Then he saw the figures standing next to his bed. "What... what are you doing here?"

The youngest, Issei, still doe-eyed but mature enough for his age, shrugged. "We were going to apologize."

"But someone seemed to have gotten here first." Shosei, blonde and pretty with droopy eyes, only a couple of years older than Issei, added a matter-of-factly. He was eyeing the lump under the sheet that was Ruki. Said lump made a strangled sound, burrowing further in the sheets.

Sho sighed, dropping back on the mattress to bury his face in the pillow. "Can we all talked later?"

"Sure!" A bright voice piped up, and the eldest two in the room recognized it as quirky and energetic Syoya. "How long do you need before that? Are you gonna get up by afternoon 'cause we were planning to eat out."

Snickers filled the room as Ruki felt like dying under the blanket.

"Get out," Sho exasperatedly said, not lifting his head at all. "Lock the door on your way out."

Someone wolf-whistled, and it could only be their oddball, Shion. "Still have enough energy, huh?"

"Can't believe they're gonna still go at it," Shosei mumbled. Ruki could feel himself going redder by the second. "The entire dorm already heard them."

The door shut, but they could still hear the others talking. It took a minute or so for either of them to move, Sho lightly patting the quivering lump underneath.

When Ruki emerged, covering himself with the blanket, he was bright red to the roots, embarrassed and mortified. "Were we that loud?" He murmured, disbelief in his voice.

Sho chuckled, moving onto his back. "Well, we weren't exactly holding back." He said. Ruki made another helpless sound, diving back into the sheets.

"Hey," Sho said, reaching inside to hold Ruki's hand. He tugged on it lightly to pull the other out until Ruki reluctantly moved beside him. He curled on Sho's side, pressing his face on the other's shoulder. The taller caressed his hair, kissing his forehead.

"They were gonna find out, anyway." He whispered.

"Find out what?" Ruki asked, lifting his head to look at him. He was struck by the seriousness in the other's eyes, something he didn't expect after being caught. "Sho?"

"About us."

"Us? What do you mean abou—"

Sho cut him off with a kiss, soft and dewy. Ruki sighed, melting into it, as they turned, Sho hovering above him. He realized he likes it when the other pays attention to him like this, like he's the only one for him.

"Go out with me, Ruki."

His eyes snapped open, staring up at the other and wondering if he heard correctly. Sho chuckled at his reaction, hand stroking his cheek. "Date me, Shiroiwa Ruki."

Okay, that he heard correctly.

Ruki took a deep breath, licking his suddenly dry lips as he let the other's words sink in. "A-are you sure? 'Cause I can be an idiot and lead the younger guys into trouble like—"

Sho cut him off with a kiss, a kiss so gentle and assuring that Ruki felt his heart tumble a few times in his chest. "I won't let you get hurt." The other softly said when they parted. He rested his forehead on Ruki's. "Be an idiot, but at least, you'll be my idiot if you date me."

Ruki laughed. "I dunno if that's inviting or not." He sighed as he enveloped the other in his arms. Sho felt so warm that it gave off a feeling of security. He knew that next to the other, he'll be safe and comfortable. He'll be at home.

So he whispered his answer, earning a sweet smile from the other before they sank back in the sheets. They still had a few hours to themselves, anyway.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago 'cause the idea of Sho getting pissed intrigued me. But... I couldn't really imagine him that way 😅 
> 
> I might have missed something w/ the wounds and all, too, so pls don't bite back 🙏 I was told to post this so... here I am hehe.
> 
> Looking forward to the Starlight concert later! 🤩


End file.
